


Giocando con il fuoco

by J_Flattermann



Series: Ran and Diego [3]
Category: Alatriste - All Media Types, Caravaggio
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	Giocando con il fuoco

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAREST savageseraph. This is your B-day pressie.  
  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0020fx3h/)  
  
 **Giocando con il fuoco**  
[Translates from Italian “Playing with Fire”]  
  
Pairing: Ranuccio Tomassoni, Charles Prince of Wales (future Charles 1st), Duke of Buckingham, Diego Alatriste  
Genre: SLASH  
Rating: NC-17/adult, with hints of SM  
Word Count: 1469  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Non of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.  
Written for fun and for friend savageseraph's birthday.Beta’ed by ingrid44, thank you again dear friend.  
Summary: The Duke is teaching lessons.  
This story links up with this ["Mancata! Colpa tua!" - "¡Falla! ¡Su culpa!" - Part 16](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137191.html)  
  
  
  
It had all started as a normal lesson like so many days before.  
Ran had placed a bowl filled with fruit on a marble pedestal for Charles' drawing lesson.  
  
  
The Prince of Wales had made several attempts and had sweated and cussed a lot during each attempt to produce a life-like rendition. When Diego took over with his Spanish lecture the pedestal was forgotten, not put back in it's former place.  
Diego had brought a book from his personal affects. He himself had read and liked the story very much. The book had taken Madrid by storm immediately after publication. The author, a Miguel Cervantes, had written the book whilst in jail and had just regained his freedom when the book had been published. The success of the novel had marked a breakthrough and change of his luck. Diego had had the good fortune to meet Cervantes in Madrid. There he had been given the first volume by Cervantes himself. Diego had loved the story so much that he had purchased the second volume straight after publishing.  
  
  
He and Charles had worked their way through the Prólogo and now had reached the first chapter, capítolo primero “Que trata de la condición y ejercicio del famoso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha.”1  
  
  
The Prince was going through it sentence by sentence. The chapter began with an elderly man who loved to read stories about chivalry and knights. At first Charles had pulled a face but when they moved further into the story, it became clear that the elderly nobleman was about to go on an adventure just like the knights in the King Arthur stories he warmed to.  
  
  
Halfway through the Spanish lesson Buckingham showed up. As soon as Diego had finished the day's lesson Buckingham went to meet him and expressed his interest in the book. Diego promised the Duke to get a book for him from Spain.  
  
  
When Diego turned to leave Ran was packing up his stuff and made ready to leave too. But Buckingham held him back asking Ran to show him the designs he had prepared for the Prince's portrait. Buckingham turned to Diego and William Murray and told them they weren't needed. He then almost shoved them out of the room. The Duke waited at the door watching as the two men descended the stairs deep in conversation. He watched as the two vanished around the corner into the corridor leading to the Spaniard's quarters.  
  
  
An hour later Ran came back to their rooms very much upset. Diego had never seen him in such a state. Ran was furious, chucking his things into a large canvas bag and if Diego hadn't held him back and made him talk Ran would have walked straight out.  
  
Sitting down next to Ran after shoving a glass of red wine over to him he waited for Ran to spill the beans.  
  
  
Ran began to tell what had happened after Diego and William Murray left the room. He took a deep breath before starting.  
 It had all begun quite harmlessly enough with the Duke inspecting the portrait designs. He even asked to take them with him to present to the King to see which one he would approve. Charles had sneered at the comment and with that made the mistake of drawing the Duke's attention towards his person. However it had seemed to Ran that Charles had done it on purpose, interpreting the looks the prince had given the Duke.  
  
  
  
What then followed was Buckingham trying to humiliate Charles in front of Ran. The Duke started with hitting Charles with his cane and then ordering the Prince to strip naked. At the rear of the room there was the podium with the pedestal and the fruit bowl still set up. Buckingham took an apple and flung it towards Charles who couldn't manage to catch it. Buckingham whacked Charles with his cane for letting the apple drop. Strangely enough Charles seemed to enjoy the spanking and giggled each time the cane came down on his bottom.  
  
  
  
The Duke then chased Charles around the room slapping him with his cane. When Charles jumped up on the podium the Duke suddenly changed his attitude and became rather playful. He suggested they replay a classic oeuvre. Charles would model and Ran should draw him.  
So Charles was placed leaning on the pedestal, without the fruit bowl, with an apple in his hands. The Duke then moved three female busts and placed them opposite Charles with the Prince facing them. He asked Ran if he could specify what the theme was to be and Ran had smiled. Of course he could see that this was the Judgement of Paris with the three busts representing the three goddesses: Athena, Hera and Aphrodite. Charles posed as Paris musing over whom to present with the golden apple out of the garden of the Hesperides.  
  
  
Charles had tried to maintain his modesty while posing and had moved his right leg forward to shield his genitalia from Ran's view. But Buckingham suddenly started slapping him again and forced him to move the left leg forward and reveal all.  
  
  
  
Ran had started drawing when he noticed that Buckingham was stroking the tip of his cane over Charles' arse and poking the tip into the cleft, moving the cane up and down. Charles got aroused and began to breath heavily. Ran had to swallow hard, feeling his own member stir. He watched as Buckingham moved the tip of the cane to the top of the Prince's rectum and then pushed the cane inside. Charles arched up and Buckingham pushed the cane further in. When Charles started to move his pelvis the cane was removed. The Duke came behind Ran's shoulder to get a glimpse of the drawing. It was then that he noticed the bulging of Ran's crotch. Again he used the cane. This time rubbing the silver handle against Ran's fly. Charles, still breathing hard, was called over and the Duke told the Prince and Ran to walk over to the other end of the room. There Ran was ordered to drop his britches. At first Ran resisted and he was punished with a whack of the cane against his legs.  
  
  
  
Behind a partition was a bed and the Duke ordered Charles to climb up onto the bed and put his hands on the headboard. The Prince was then instructed to kneel with his legs spread apart. Then Ran was pushed up onto the bed. He received another set of hits with the cane as he still refused to do as instructed. Buckingham hit him so hard that his skin split open and blood flowed over his back. When the Duke forced him to mount Charles he finally gave in. His back now bleeding profusely.  
So Ran was forced to penetrate Charles who gasped but opened up and pushed himself back against Ran's cock. The Prince was soon ready to come. It was that moment that Ran felt himself being penetrated by the Duke's cane. He screamed as the Duke pushed his cane deep and deeper still. Finally he and Charles released simultaneously and came with violent shudders.  
  
Buckingham laughed as Charles cursed him. They still heard the Duke laughing as he went out the door and descended the stairs.  
  
  
  
Ran got off the bed and gingerly got dressed. His legs and back burnt like fire. He very slowly got down onto his knees and kneeling before the Prince begged for forgiveness.  
Out of a pocket in his britches he produced an earring made with a large pearl in a teardrop shape.  
The Prince of Wales looked down at Ran and nodded absentmindedly. He then took the earring.  
  
That was when Ran excused himself and made the dash downstairs to his own quarters.  
  
  
Diego listened quietly and then helped Ran out of his clothes to clean his wounds. Ran's back and legs had turned into a blue-blackish colour. He hissed when Diego helped him into the tub and poured warm water over his back. “Lo siento. Lo siento.”2  muttered Diego.  
He rubbed honey on Ran's back and wrapped the man in clean linen. "Dormir! Dormir ahora, mi amor.”3  
  
  
He walked out on tiptoes and went upstairs knocking at the schoolroom's door. The Prince was still there and answered. Diego entered and stopped short. The Prince was sitting in Ran's chair crying. “Disculpe, su alteza4. Excuse me. I need to talk.” Charles looked at him and waved his hand to encourage Diego to speak up.  
“It's about Ran and me and our work here.” But then Charles shook his head. “NO. NO. I am not letting you go, if this is what you want. NO.” The prince shouted and ran, leaving the room and Diego behind.   
  
 **This story continues with "[Deploraziones - Sentimientos - Regrets](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/137868.html)"**  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  


1 Translates from Spanish “WHICH TREATS OF THE CHARACTER AND PURSUITS OF THE FAMOUS GENTLEMAN DON QUIXOTE OF LA MANCHA”

 

2 Translates from Spanish “I'm sorry. I'm sorry.”

 

3 Translates from Spanish “Sleep. Sleep now, my darling.”

 

4 Translates from Spanish “Excuse me, your highness.”


End file.
